madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:IRONMAN CHALLENGE
At the request of T96, I'll dump the rules to the IRONMAN CHALLENGE here. Rule 32 of the internet applies: Pics or it didn't happen. RULES *''Level 30 perks ONLY.'' You only have a set amount of points. 87 points for attributes and weapon skills to be exact, meaning you get 17 perks and change (you can't get that last perk at level 31 because those are the rules for this imaginary level cap). Obviously, you'll still level up after 30. This challenge requires you to stop spending your attribute points (and weapon skill points) once you reach level 30. No more maxxing out everything when you throw down. You have to use the most bare-bones character you can create. *''Start at Wave 1.'' Pretty much a no-brainer, right? You have to play every single wave of zombie mode, from the start until you inevitably get killed. *''Two weapons ONLY.'' Choose wisely, since the only options you have when you start the challenge are equipping an ally (or allies) with weapons and let them die, or picking up guns dropped by zombies. You CANNOT buy new weapons between waves. You lose your starting weapons? Tough shit. It's time to get tactical and grab one on the next wave. *''No limit on number of allies, maxxed weapon skills, or maxxed attribute points.'' Besides the level 30 cap, you can upgrade those as you see fit. For instance, I like to max Pistol spec just because I think pistols are cool. BludDMess likes to max Leadership, and T96 favors Melee and Strength upgrades. *''No limit on character deaths.'' Come on, this is IRONMAN mode. You're not gonna get very far on the first try. Just get as far as you can no matter how many times you respawn. They're not counted. *''No limit on starting cash/weapons/armor.'' If you have the money, you can buy whatever stuff you want. You just can't swap them out between waves as stated in the third bullet point. The exception to this rule is for your allies. They're gonna die anyways, so it would be pointless to keep them for more than one wave. You CAN re-equip those fools or hire new ones at the end of the waves. That just about covers it then. This kind of a challenge is not for the weak of heart. Post your highest wave and your dood's stats. I won't whine about quality. Lag can be a bitch and you need every advantage. HALL OF FAME Made it to wave 18 using the strategy I worked out. It's a frantic, insane strategy, but I got to the same place as Blud D Mess. :D Poor Krinkels died within the first 30 secs, leaving me his rifle. I'll pour one out for you, homey. Unfortunately, I was swarmed by hell-spawn before I could grab it. Also worth noting, I nearly died on wave 17. I lost my Binary Sword and scoped Tommy gun. I bet I could do better if I didn't die so hard, lol. Clifftybonbons 03:22, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Something random relating to the title "He's a man, on a mission. In armor of high-tech ammunition trapped on the edge of an endless game, his teenage life will never be the same In a dangerous world, he does all he can He's IRON MAN! IRON MANNNN!" This thing was from a cartoon I like, so yeah